Important Things
by glasswrks
Summary: Buffy and Willow have a talk.


**"Important Things."**

By A.M. Glass **Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Fox Studios, Mutant Enemy, et al, have something to do with _"Buffy The Vampire Slayer"._ No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story is the sole property of the author.

**Author's Note:** This story involves Buffy and Willow... BUT, not in a way you might think. Just thought I'd put that here.

* * *

Buffy ran after Willow, waiting until she had closed the gap between them before calling out to the other girl. "Will!!" The red-head turned around and saw Buffy approaching her.

"Hi Buffy. What's going on?" she asked, smiling at her friend.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to know if every thing's set for tomorrow?" she asked as they continued to walk across the campus grounds.

"Oh yeah!" she answered excitedly.

"Gotta hand it to you Will. Throwing a party for Tara is a great idea. Does she know yet?" Buffy asked.

"Nope. I got to the mail first and when I saw it... well."

"You tore it open right then and there didn't you," Buffy said smiling at Willow's apparent embarassment.

"Yeah, she said I could. So, it wasn't like I was breaking any federal laws or anything," she said seriously.

"I don't think Tara would have call the cops on you Will," Buffy told her. She was happy for her best friend, Tara was good for Willow and it showed. Now, if only Tara could get just a little bit more assertive, and not hang in the background, it would be perfect.

"Penny for your thought," Willow asked.

"I was just thinking how good Tara is for you, that's all."

"Oh, she is," Willow replied, coming to a stop. "Buffy..." 

"Yeah?" Buffy answered, wondering why they had stopped in the middle of the walkway.

"I... I want to thank you."

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For not totally freaking out when I told you."

"Will..."

"I know, I know, but, I just had to say it anyway."

Buffy shook her head, then glancing off to the side, she said, "Hey... isn't that..."

"Tara," Willow finished for her as she followed Buffy's gaze.

Buffy was truly in awe, for although Willow and Tara had been together for three years now, the look on Willow's face never faltered. She seemed to glow each time she was with Tara, and Buffy could see as the blonde-haired Wiccan walked over towards them, that Willow seemed to have the same effect on her. Willow already had her hand held out, and Buffy wondered briefly if Willow even knew she did it, or was it just a natural reaction when she saw the other girl. Tara smiled and took Willow's out-stretched hand and kissed her briefly, before turning to Buffy.

"Hi Buffy," she said.

"Hey Tara, good to see you."

"I'm standing here too you know," Willow said, her lips slightly pouty.

"Oh, I could never _not_ notice you," Tara replied seriously, giving Willow's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well, see that you don't."

"I promise."

Buffy knew that the brief exchange; although somewhat playful in its manner, went deeper than it appeared. "I've got to be going... slayer-type things to do," she said.

"Are you sure? I.. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Tara said.

"Nah... I was about to skee-daddle anyway," Buffy answered, then turned in Willow's direction. "I'll call you after patrol... there's some stuff Giles wanted me to go over with you.. but," she added when she noticed the look on Tara's face. "It can wait until later."

"Sure, no problem," Willow replied.

"Talk to you later, bye," Buffy said as she left the two girls alone.

"So... do you have any plans for tonight?" Willow asked.

"Well, I did tell my girlfriend that I'd watch some program on the Discovery channel with her."

"Really? I think I can top that," Willow replied, slowly leading Tara towards the dorm.

"What could be better than watching the Discovery channel with my girlfriend?" she asked.

Willow leaned in and whispered into Tara's ear, when she pulled away she was not surprised to see Tara blushing. It was one on the many little things she loved about the other girl, and she hoped it wouldn't change. "So..."

"Only if..." Tara smiled as she completed her response in Willow's ear.

"Come on... come on. You're too slow," Willow said, urging Tara to move faster. She'd have time to discuss the party with Buffy later. Right now, she had more important things to do.

The End.


End file.
